falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Gamebryo console commands
In Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas, both based on the Gamebryo engine, the console is a debugging tool left by the developers in the PC version of the game. It is useful for developing and quality assurance, but can also be used to access cheats. __TOC__ To access the console, use the grave accent key (`''') while in-game (Unpaused). The grave accent key shifts to ''tilde'' (~') on US keyboards, and the 'not symbol' ('¬') on UK keyboards. Other keyboard layouts will differ, but the key is usually to the left of '''1', and just under the Escape key (Esc). The key is the top left key under escape, on non-US keyboards. (Example: §', '½ or |''' on Scandinavian (Swedish, Danish, Norwegian etc), ''caret'' (^') on German keyboards, ² on French ones, \ or | on Italian Keyboards, ' on Brazilian Keyboards, '"' on Turkish keyboards). The HUD will disappear and you will get a prompt ('|') in the lower left corner of the screen where codes can be input. *The game will pause, making you unable to look around while using it -be sure to be looking at what you want to change, unlock, etc. *The mouse will control a cursor, rather than move the camera; and left-clicking will select visible objects, rather than shoot them. *The left side of the console might not be visible if you're not using a widescreen display. In this case, type several tabs to move the cursor in before entering your commands. They will still work. *Some Vista and Windows 7 users must disable/uninstall the "Infrared" device (varies from machine to machine, but has that same line in the name) to access the tilde key. See the Troubleshooting section on the Discussion page for further advice. *Using the console on the Steam version of the game will disable all Steam Achievements until the game is restarted, even if no commands are entered. .INI Files Those of you who cannot seem to get the console to appear, pay attention: You should always double-check all your .ini files when modifying your game, especially doing so significantly. On Windows Vista and Windows 7, these should be located in the following locations, assuming '''C:' as your install drive: C:\Users\\Documents\My Games\FalloutNV On older operating systems, look in ...\My Documents\My Games\FalloutNV. This folder will contain two .INIs: *'FalloutPrefs.ini', which contains whatever settings were made in the Options Menu of the Launcher, plus whatever has been carried over from in-game saved preferences and edits to the other .INI's. This is the best .INI to start with, as far as changing things is concerned. *'Fallout.ini, which is read-only by default for good reasons. Windows may require administrative privileges to make it writable. The final .INI can often be found in: ...\Steam\steamapps\fallout 3\ If you're not using Steam (a.k.a D2D, etc.), consult the documentation that came with your version. This folder's contents are non-modifiable by default if you have UAC turned on. Either disable it (not recommended), or edit the Security tab in the folder's properties panel to allow you access. This folder will contain one .INI: *'Fallout_default.ini', which should not be messed around with because it sets the default values for all game settings and the other .INIs. So only change the values inside it if you really aren't seeing the changes you've made to Fallout_Prefs.ini, but ideally there should be very few reasons to change this file. Make a backup of all .INIs before changing them. This is just a general good-practice rule for all data file editing, and it simply involves either making a copy of the file and placing it wherever you like, or making a copy and then changing the original file's extension to something like Fallout_Prefs.bak.ini. The idea here is that these .INI files can often be the solution to simple problems like not being able to access the console. Fallout: New Vegas ships in most cases with the console enabled for PC. This can be verified by looking for the bAllowConsole=1 string value under the Interface section. Furthermore, the console can (and if you're planning on using it a lot, should) be altered via these .INI files to allow more console text to be shown on-screen. Assuming a minimum of 768 pixels of vertical display resolution (720p monitor), you can change the following values under the Menu heading: iConsoleVisibleLines=XX Replace XX with a number 25 or greater, depending on your resolution. iConsoleHistorySize=XXX Replace XXX with a number 2x-20x the original value. This is important, as it will enable you to scroll through the console's history. It is doubtful that mere text will add any taxing to your RAM, CPU, or GPU, so go nuts with this value if you like, tested up to 9001. Console History You can scroll through the console's history with your keyboard's Page Up key, and scroll back down with the Page Down key, assuming you are using a standard QWERTY keyboard. This is an extremely helpful function if you've extended the console's history in the .INI files, and especially useful with the console command , which will display a list of all possible console commands (requires a good deal of reading). You can only see the entire list if you've increased the iConsoleHistory value to higher than the factory settings. Presentation screenshots * - toggle free camera; lets you move around the camera at will. To take pictures of your character, make sure you go into third-person mode first. Typing will pause the game, while still allowing you to move the camera around in the game. * - toggle menus; removes the HUD for even nicer pictures. It will also hide the notification you normally get when the screenshot has been successfully captured, but it will take the shot. If you use soon enough after taking the screenshot, you can see the notification. * , fast, , slow moving camera in tfc. * , narrow, , wide angle lens. , default lens. * - toggle lightbrite mode makes everything well lit, great for dark spots. **Note: The command will hide your weapons while in first-person mode unless you are under a stealth field, although you will still be able to use it. Inventory manipulation * - add item to your inventory, at full health. ::: Example: - add one Vengeance to your inventory with full 'health'. * - add item to your inventory, with a specified condition. Quality should be given in decimal form. :::Example: will add 1 Gatling Laser at 50% to the player's inventory. * - remove item from the inventory; useful to get rid of useless quest items. * - Show Repair Menu for the player character. This allows items to be repaired using the PC's Repair skill as though they were a merchant. caps are required to repair items as for merchant repair, but they are paid back to the player character, resulting in no net transfer of caps. Using on NPCs that don't normally repair goods will typically crash the game. * or - Lists Inventory with object IDs. Suitable for use with * equip item from the inventory; useful for equipping items that don't appear in Pip-Boy inventory. * - Changes the currently held weapon's health. :::Example: Will change the current weapon's health to 80%. NPC manipulation * - set an id target. Same as left-clicking, but will work even if the target isn't visible. Required with most of the following commands. In order for the commands to work you must simply type out the ref_id without the <>. **[[Fallout 3 characters|'List of base_ids and ref_ids to the major named characters in Fallout 3.']] **[[Fallout: New Vegas characters|'List of base_ids and ref_ids to the major named characters in Fallout: New Vegas']] * , - move player to NPC/move NPC to player character. * , - add/remove item in NPC's inventory. * , - equip/unequip item in NPC's inventory. * - display items in NPC's inventory (including those not shown in the trading window). * - show barter menu with the NPC (useful for inaccessible traders, but could lead to crash if used with non-traders). * - opens the selected NPC's inventory (as if they were a companion, or knocked down) and allows transferring items to or from one's own inventory. * - FOSE required - gives the base object id of the NPC, useful for command * - restore NPC's health. * - make NPC die. * - resurrect NPC (will also "reroll" the inventory, meaning different items will be spawned there). * - resurrect NPC as if they were unconscious (this can give some silly animation). * - toggles all combat AI. * - toggles all AI. * - sets a faction as an ally with another specified faction. 0=Ally 1=Friend. * - sets a faction as an enemy with another specified faction. 0=Enemy 1=Neutral. * , - make NPC mortal / immortal. * , - delete NPC from the game / make NPC reappear. * , - start / stop combat with selected NPC ("stopcombat" will not cease NPC's hostility). * - disable NPC's hostility. * - Add/remove an AI package to the selected NPC eg. "addscriptpackage 4083b" will make the NPC follow you. * - create/clone an NPC and place it at the player. * - reset a companion's hire quest (if resetting your companion results in them giving generic responses to dialogue prompts). List of quest ids. *Multiple followers: By resurrecting and killing Dogmeat ( ) you will free a companion slot. Repeat process after hiring someone. *Cloning a friend: You may clone companions, but they will lack the ability to trade with you. The base_id "7" will clone yourself. *Note the difference: marks the "character sheet" and marks an instance of the character with location. Example (commands in order) : - target Sydney : - move Sydney to player : - add Vengeance : - add ammunition to Sydney : - equip Vengeance : - unequip combat armor : - make Sydney unkillable : - place a new super mutant master at Sydney. Can be repeated for more. NPC reset example (in order) : - target Sydney : followed by - disable and enable, make sure the NPC is active : followed by - kill and resurrect, reset the NPC : - move NPC to player (or to move player to Sydney.) Stats and character manipulation * - Give damage with specified value. Ex. "player.damageactorvalue health 20" will remove 20 HP. Note that negative values will not heal you. * - set player scale; is default; is smaller, is big, is huge (not recommended to use indoors). The higher your scale is, the faster you run and the stronger you hit. Smaller scales do the opposite. * - read out an actor value, for instance karma, intelligence or smallguns. * - set an actor value to a specific amount, for instance health, intelligence or smallguns. * - modify an actor value; the value will max out at its normal maximum value (100 for skills, 85 for resistances, 10 for S.P.E.C.I.A.L., etc.). A negative number lowers the variable. **Note: modav adjusts the value up or down by the specified amount, and changes are relative to the current value. For example, if your Carry Weight is 500, will set it to 650 (500+150), while will lower it to 350 (500-150). * - set a value * - add a perk or trait * - remove a perk/trait * - changes the player character's sex * - open a menu to change PC's name * - open a menu to change the PC's race and face **Changing race will disable the perks, requiring you to remove and add them again. * - Open a menu to change traits * - open a menu to change the player's hairstyle * - open a menu to change the appearance of the player's face * - advance one level * - set level * - A total agerace of -1 results in being a child, 1 an adult, and 2 an elderly person. (ex: makes you a child no matter what agerace you currently are) * , - give player Karma or XP * - reselect "tag" skills. * - Set specified game setting, such as maximum level or damage resistance. Be aware that game settings reset every time the game is restarted. ::Examples: :: Sets level cap to # :: Sets maximum armor rating to # :: Sets maximum damage, radiation, fire and poison resistance to #. * - Show game settings value. Example : - add Power Armor Training : - set Guns, energy weapons, melee weapons, (etc.) to 100, the maximum : - lower Intelligence by 5 (minimum 1) : - remove 1,000 Karma : Sets player's max Carry Weight to 5000 Warnings * Be careful when using setscale to large numbers like 10. You may seem big and powerful, but a very small drop-off (in comparison to your size) will be fatal. Cliffs look very tiny from 50 feet up, but still kill you as if you were normal size. Additionally cells will still only load as if you were normal size, and moving through un-spawned cells can crash the game. It is suggested to use the no-clip command 'tcl' to prevent falling. * Refrain from using ForceAV instead of ModAV, especially if you want to revert the change later. ForceAV overrides the automatic calculation of actor values, and nothing will affect that actor value again aside from another ForceAV or a ModAV. For example, with a Carry Weight of 200, a will give the player character a carrying capacity of 5000. Getting an extra point of strength will not change that capacity, even if you ForceAV the Carry Weight back to 200 before getting the additional point of strength. On the other hand, a will result in a carrying capacity of 5200, getting an additional point of Strength will make that increase appropriately, and a subsequent will place the value back where it should be based on Strength. * Changes to your stats in the beginning of the game can not be corrected when leaving, as any changes before leaving Vault 101 (Fallout 3) or Goodsprings (Fallout: New Vegas) will only allow you to leave with a set amount of SPECIAL points and tag skills chosen. * Adding the Intense Training perk with addperk immediately opens the SPECIAL screen with one point available which must be allocated before the screen is closed (warning: if all SPECIAL stats are already maxed out you will be unable to leave this screen and have to reload). Removing Intense Training, unlike the SPECIAL implant perks, does not remove the SPECIAL point granted when the perk was gained, and repeatedly removing and adding "the same rank" will grant an additional SPECIAL point each time. The same applies to Here and Now - adding it via addperk will immediately level up the player, removing it has no effect other than allowing it to be taken again for another immediate level-up, and adding it at maximum level is unwise. * In rare instances, modifications by setav/modav/forceav may not be recognized in all cases. In particular, changing Endurance with these commands may not be recognized by Doctor Usanagi for purposes of determining how many implants the player can take. For example, using to increase Endurance from 6 to 9, buying 6 implants and then trying to buy a seventh may still cause Doctor Usanagi to say the player cannot handle another implant. Usanagi does respect Endurance increases from Intense Training (even if the perk is removed - see above), so using addperk and (optionally) removeperk with Intense Training to raise Endurance will work. * Make sure that you leave a Casino the normal way, if you enter it the normal way. Using coc (CenterOnCell) while inside a Casino, after entering it normally, may get you stuck at the entrance when re-entering the casino. To fix this, you'll need to find the "Door Greeter" AI script package, and give it to the NPC. For example, the Gomorrah greeter (Omerta Thug) has to be selected in console, and the following command will need to be entered After exiting the console, the NPC should go through his standard greeting, and let you move again. Items & world manipulation This is easiest if you first click on something in the world with the console open, to target it. - Deletes the specified object ref. Useful for getting rid of objects that can't be added to the inventory. - Set the scale of an item in game. Usually requires a save/reload for the new scaling to take place. - Prints out the scale of the item in the console. - unlock doors, safes, terminals or any other locked container; you can of course also . Adding a number after lock sets the difficulty to that of the Lockpick skill. For example, lock 50 would create an Average lock, lock 0 a very easy, and lock 255 would create a lock that requires a key and so on. Unlock will not work on doors that are "locked from the other side". - activate an item, say a door, that is normally operated by a switch - similar to disable, will delete any item from the game, removing it permanently. It may disappear immediately, or it may require you to exit and re-enter the area. - similar to activate, but will open and close it without the player having to use it 0 = close 2 = open. - make the item yours. (for instance a cabinet or a bed, but if you try to make a safe or cash register and things like that yours, you will still lose Karma and there's almost no point.) - place an item next to the player; for many items only a of is valid - move the player to a nearby item. Player needs to be within the same location cell. (Fallout: New Vegas) - Shows the shared crafting menu used for the workbench, reloading bench, campfire, and Sierra Madre vending machine. The category variable determines which set of crafting recipes are shown, and must be entered as a form ID. The valid IDs are (workbench), (reloading bench), (campfire), and (vending machine). - sets the timescale, the ratio determining how fast game time moves relative to real time; the default setting is 30. For example, setting the timescale to 1 would cause one second to pass in game time for every second in real time. *Warning: Altering the timescale will cause the game to crash if NPCs spawned using placeleveledactoratme or movetoplayer enter into combat. - sets the gamehour to the entered value. Change applies only when player unpauses the game. Before making any changes to the gamehour using might be useful. It is also possible to change the current weather. * - forces weather. Replace with a Form ID from one of these: Quests * - move player to current quest target * - show the quest log, everything the player has encountered and done * - checks if the current quest is complete. if true = 1 false = 0 * - reset quest * - list all quest objective levels (stages). Use with setstage. * - gets the objective level of a quest. * - sets a quest to an objective level. Useful for resetting bugged scripts * - sets all currently obtained objectives for the quest to a completed status. Useful for bypassing a bugged or broken objective * - list current quest targets * - list quest variables * - change quest variable to value NOTE: Requires quotes around the base id of the quest **Example: In New Vegas, will fix Raul's quest if you've already spoken to Ranger Andy before you recruit him. * - start all quests * – Completes all stages of all quests, even quests you have not taken on, basically completely wiping out all quests of the game and completing the game without ending the game. * - setquestobject <1> will set the NPC or item to quest object or not (1 is, 0 not) Game * - save current game with description * - save current game with description and output a .txt file with game information. * - load a game from a previous named save * - name your save whatever you like. For example, "Primm Sheriff" * - exits the current game, displays some credits, then goes to the starting menu. * or - exits Fallout 3/New Vegas without going through any menus. Reputations (Fallout: New Vegas only) Player Faction and Reputation * - adds player reputation with a faction, the value will max out at its normal maximum value of 100. The variable will determine if the amount is added to the faction's fame or infamy, 0=infamy, 1=fame. * - removes player reputation with a faction, the value will max out at its normal minimum value of 0. The variable will determine if the amount is added to the faction's fame or infamy, 0=infamy, 1=fame. * - sets player reputation with a faction, the value will max out at its normal minimum and maximum values of 0 and 100. The variable will determine if the amount is added to the faction's fame or infamy, 0=infamy, 1=fame. ::Examples: :: - adds 50 fame to the Boomers faction. :: - removes 50 fame from the Boomers faction. :: - sets fame for the Boomers faction to 50. ::Note: If a player wishes to obtain a idolized reputation with any faction, they must both increase fame value to above 80 and reduce infamy value to below 13. } |- |Tops Casino (Chairmen)|| |- |White Glove Society|| |- |Van Graffs|| |- |Deathclaw Faction|| |- |Feral Ghoul Faction|| |- |Fire Gecko Faction|| |- |Nightkin Faction|| |} * - removes player from all factions, including the "Player" faction. (This may be problematic; if so, entering player.AddToFaction 0001b2a4 1 will fix the problem.) * - sets factions' allied status with each other. The variable will determine the status of each faction to the other, 0=friend, 1=ally. * - sets factions' enemy status with each other. The variable will determine the status of each faction to the other, 0=enemy, 1=neutral. ::Example: :: 1 0}} - will set Boomers' allied status for BoS to allies, and BoS allied status for Boomers to friends. Debugging and mapping * - Fully activates all Pip-Boy map markers, making them both visible on the map and available as fast travel destinations. Note, however, that it does not update the "locations discovered" statistic in the Pip-Boy 3000. * - Toggles fog-of-war in the Pip-Boy local map. * - Toggles "god mode" which gives the player invincibility to damage, radiation and oxygen underwater. It also gives unlimited ammo, carrying capacity and AP (reloading does use AP with some weapons) and stops item degradation. * -Fallout New Vegas Only- Toggles "demi-god" mode which gives invincibility to damage but not unlimited ammo, almost like god mode * - Toggles clipping, which enables the player to move in any direction, including through solid objects and/or empty space. (A.K.A. "noclip"). It allows you to "fly" over an area and view it or get unstuck from a location. * - Kills all NPCs and creatures in the area. * - Teleports the player to the specified cell. * - Writes console output to the specified file. * - Executes specified list of commands as defined by a text file (.txt) * - Clear console texts. Similar to Command Prompt's command. Batch Examples To create a batch file all you need to do is place a plain text file with the commands you wish to execute in the root directory of the game - the same folder that contains falloutlauncher.exe. *This example file allows you to experience the game as if you were a very powerful superhero (or supervillain). By executing this list you will (in this order) Save the game, Toggle God Mode, Toggle Clipping Mode, Increase Running Speed (though not to an insane amount), Increase Speech skill to max, Show all map markers, Toggle fog-of-war, Add fun weapons and ammo (Alien Blaster, Fat Man, Experimental MIRV, Lincoln's Repeater and Frag Grenades). To execute these commands, you would type :---FuturePlayer.txt--- *This prevents traders Doc Hoff, Crow, Lucky Harith and Crazy Wolfgang from dying, and if they are already dead, this will resurrect them - the caravan guards and Brahmin will still be vulnerable. Using allows the traders to fully repair armor and weapons. To execute the command, you would type :---Traders.txt--- *This will help players on low-RAM PCs that experience extreme lag when switching from an indoors area to outdoors or vice versa. To execute the script, type :(I experienced 20-30 FPS improvement when using this) :---RAMClear.txt--- Bugs Screen positioning Some users can't see the left-most columns of text in the console; they can only see the end of statements, and can't see what they're typing, unless it's very long. This is known to impact some users without widescreens. Fortunately, this can be easily fixed by increasing the iConsoleTextXPos figure in the Fallout.ini file to about 200, using a text editor like Notepad. More details can be found on the Discussion page. *You can use a command like to see if the console works. Even though you can't see the editing line or the cursor, it will flood the console with text. *Alternatively you can repeatedly press TAB before entering a command, this way the text gets pushed to the right and will be readable without affecting the entered text. *If you press the caps lock key while in console, it could leave you only able to type in caps lock even after turning caps lock off. (Confirmed in Windows 7 and various older models of Windows Vista) This can be fixed by turning off caps lock and then tapping the shift key. Accessing console It's common for Vista users and some XP users to be unable to access the Console. A Common reason on Windows 7 & Vista is to disable any infrared devices in the "human interface device" portion of the device manager. Please see the Troubleshooting section of the Discussion Page for additional advice. You will also have trouble accessing the console via keyboard if using a XBOX 360 controller with your PC version. You will have to turn off the controller to activate the tilde (~) key. On a British keyboard, the console is activated using the (¬) key (beneath Esc). See also * The unabridged list of all commands, courtesy of the command * G.E.C.K. * The commands to use with SetGS External links * Oblivion Console at UESP.net, many commands of which are similar to that of Fallout 3 Console commands Console commands pl:Komendy konsoli Gamebryo ru:Консольные команды Fallout 3 и Fallout: New Vegas uk:Консольні команди Fallout 3 і Fallout: New Vegas